Never say never
by More2life
Summary: Chad has never felt like this with anyone. She has never had a thought of her own. But together they will find love and conquer fears...
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****Hey everyone! I know this couple isn't popular but I think they look great together! There are some other couples in this and they are Ichigo&Orihime, Rukia&Renji, and ,obviously, Chad&Nemu. Well here it is the first Chad&Nemu. **

He was always the quiet type. Or as some may call it the silent ,strong type. He never really talked to much, only when spoken to. But sometimes even then he would not speak. He has friends yes, but not to many. Has he ever found love? Nope _never... _

She had always did as she was told, never what she had wanted. Because to her there was no such thing as want as long as she had her master she was satisfied. So she thought. She had no friends, she did not want friends, she did not need friends...so she was told. Love you ask..._nope never_...

It was a normal day at the Soul Society, everyone training and some people complaining. Chad was sitting with the normal crew, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Rukia, and Renji. They had all went out in to Rukangito get some lunch. They all went over to a ramen shop and were sitting in a round shaped booth. Ichigo was talking about one thing, while Uryu was talking about another, and Renji was just laughing obnoxiously about nothing.

Chad had just been eating his ramen bowl in silence while everyone was talking and laughing (Renji is the only one laughing).

"HAHAHAHA! HA- oww." Renji complained. Rukia had punched his arm to get Renji to shut up. "Babe. What'd you do that for?" Renji whined. "Your embarrassing me Renji." Rukia whispered. "Humph." He replied.

Chad just chuckled a little under his breath.

Later that night when Chad was walking home from training he heard a noise. He looked a around with out much interest. Then he continued on walking. Five minutes later he heard the same noise only louder this time. He looked around again and still saw nothing (besides the fact the fact that it was pitch black outside). And then heard it again.

It sounded like a scream, but at the same time it sounded like crying.

"Hello." Chad said more than asked.

Without an answer he just shrugged his shoulders and started to walk again.

As he was walking he heard the noise closer and more clear. And it sounded of a female voice crying for help, but he could not see where she was.

Chad, being the caring person he is, always went out of his way to help other people. And he wanted to help this women, he just didn't know where she was.

"Hello? Where are you?" Chad asked desperately. "O-over here..." The female voice said.

Chad squinted his eyes to find the damsel in distress. He scanned every corner of the area he was in, til he saw a small shadow like figure in the distance.

He ran as fast as his legs would take him, to get to the women. When he got there he saw the beautiful Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi laying on the floor helplessly.

To be honest Chad had been very surprised that she was there crying for help. To Chad she had always had been the 'to herself' kind, much like him. He knew she was a Lieutenant so he had expected her to be very strong. So it was pretty surprising seeing her this way.

"A-are you okay?" He asked while helping her up. "Yes, I am fine." She answered. "What happened?" He asked curiously. "Nothing." She said almost robot like. "Are you hurt?" He asked confused. "No." She answered without feeling. "A-are you sure. You were screaming." He said. "Yes I am sure, and yes I realize I was screaming." She answered.

After she said that she turned around and walked away as if nothing had happened.

Chad just stood there more confused then he had ever been in his life.

The next morning Chad went over to Ichigoand Orihime'sapartment, with last night still on his mind.

He knocked four times, then decided to wait for one of them to get up and answer the door.

When Orihime finally answered the door she was kind of surprised to see Chad standing there.

"C-Chad?" Orihime said surprised. "Orihmie." Chad said politely. "Can I speak with Ichigo?" He asked. "S-sure." She answered.

She walked in the apartment and told Ichigo that Chad was outside and that he wanted to talk to him.

A few minutes later Ichigo showed up at the front door.

"Hey Chad. Whats up?" Ichigo said in a sleepy tone. "Well you know alot about girls..." Chad trailed off. "Awwww! Chad your in love! Oh I have to tell Renji, he'll eat this up!" Ichigo said all in one breath.

After he had finished his sentence, he picked up his phone and started to dial Renji's number.

"No!" Chad said quickly.

He quickly took Ichigo's phone.

"Okay, okay. I wont tell Renji." Ichigo said. "So who is she? What's her name?" Ichigo said anxious to hear his answer. "I-I it's just-" Chad started, but Ichigo cut him off. "Huh huh huh. Who is she?" Ichigo asked impatiently. "Well actually...I don't like anyone." Chad said indifferent. "I know, your in love with someone. So tell me who she or he is." Ichigo said.

Chad gave Ichigo a look that said 'really Ichigo'.

"Ichigo you know I'm straight." Chad said anger creeping into his voice. "I know I know chill Chad. It was a joke. So tell me who you love already." Ichigo said annoyed. "Ichigo I don't like or love anyone."Chad said bluntly. "What?" Ichigo said confused. "Never mind." Chad answered.

Chad turned around and walked away mumbling to himself.

Later on that same day Chad was wandering around the soul society. As he was doing that he came across a very familiar face.

His eyes grew wide. In his mind he though.

_It's that girl from last night. What was her name again...Nemu! _

"Nemu." Chad said.

She turned around quickly and looked for the person who said her name. Chad quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Nemu turn around." The Captain of the 12th squad said firmly. "Yes sir." She answered automatically.

Then she did as he said. Chad's eyebrows pulled together in confusion and shock.

_She's like a dog to him. Oh well it's not my problem._

Chad just shrugged his shoulders and walked the opposite way.

All night Chad couldn't sleep, and he didn't know why. He felt this warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_Maybe Ichigowas right...maybe I am in love. But with who? _

Chad thought about it for a little bit. But it didn't take him to long to figure out who he had those feelings for.

_Nemu? Well she is very pretty, but she doesn't seem like my type. Well I don't really know what my type is...cause I've never really been in love. But what do you do when your in love...I'll ask Uryu. He's been in love before, but he killed his only love. What was her name again...oh yeah Cirucci. Poor Uryu, oh well I'll ask him anyways. I just hope he doesn't say I have to kill her. _

After Chad was done thinking,he put on his shoes and left for Uryu's apartment.

When he got there he noticed that the lights were on. This was a shock to Chad, cause Uryu's moto is 'the early bird catches the worm'. PersonallyChad never really understood the phrase. What would Uryu be doing up this late (it's 1am)? He was about to find out.

Chad slowly walked to the front door and knocked four times. He heard Uryu's voice faintly saying he's coming, so he just stood there patiently.

After some time Uryu finally opened the door. He pushed up his glasses and looked at Chad surprised.

"Chad?" He asked. "Hi." Chad said while waving his hand. "C-come in, come in." Uryu said still trying to get the obvious shock to go away. "Okay." Chad responded.

And with that Chad entered the Ishida residence.

"Do you want some water, or tea?" Uryu asked politely. "Water's fine. Thank you." Chad said. "No prob." Uryu said while on his way to the kitchen.

When he came back with the water Chad took a small sip and cleared his throat.

"So what's on your mind?" Uryu asked curiously. "Well" Chad started. "yesterday I ran into this girl..." Chad trailed off.

Uryu shook his head understanding like.

"So you like this girl?" Uryu asked unsure. "N-...well...it's hard to say." Chad started. "I'm sorry I just have to ask this. Why'd you choose to come to me? I mean I'm not saying I can't help you like your other friends can. I just want to know why you didn't go to Ichigo or Renji. I mean they still have their lover..." Uryutrailed off. "Well, I guess you've had the hardest experience with love, and I mean your a smart guy, you can help me out just as much as they can." Chad said sympathetically. "No I know I can, it's just...hard..to talk about sometimes." Uryu responded.

Chad felt bad for Uryu so he tried to lighten up the mood a little bit.

"Hey you never know maybe she'll arise from the hollow dead or something." Chad said with a sympathetic smile on. "Yeah wouldn't that be a miracle." Uryu said with a sad smile on his face.

"So anyways, why did you come again?" Uryu asked getting back on subject. "Oh yeah..." Chad said looking at the floor embarrassed. "I uh, kinda. Oh how do I put this..." Chad trailed off.

Uryujust looked at him with concern in his eyes.

Chad's eyes stood on the floor while about to tell his friend the truth.

"I think I'm...in love." Chad said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hi! I haven't posted this story in forever! Thanks to everyone who reads it :) This isn't exactly a popular couple, but apparently people seem to like it :) Btw there is some of Uryu's past and like some drama with him so I hope you like Uryu lol (I know I don't haha). So thank you and enjoy! **

"In love?" Uryu asked stunned. "A-are you sure?" Chad just nodded his head. "Hmm..." Uryu said (did). "Well Chad, I think you should go for her." Uryu said with an encouraging smile. "Really?" Chad asked raising his head, to look at his friend. "Yeah." Uryu said. "I mean your a great guy and you deserve someone. Go for her!" Uryu said with enthusiasm. Chad smiled and said, "Thanks Uryu."

After their little heart to heart, they just talked about the past, how their power has increased, and other things that they needed to get caught up with. Soon it was 3:00am and they both decided that it was time to 'hit the hay'.

So Chad went home, leaving Uryu alone with his haunting memories of the past. Uryu looked down at the ground and gave a heavy sigh. He started to walk over to his bedroom, as memmories of the past flickered through his mind.

_"Haha, Uryu you were always so good at that!" A cheerful voice said. "I know." He said. He smiled and she mirrored his smile. "Cirucci," Uryu started. __"Yes?" She asked. "__I'll never leave you...I promise... _

"I promise..." Uryu repeated out loud, as hot salty tears began to fall off his face and onto his tightly clenched fists. "I'm so...sorry..." He said through sobs. "So...so...sorry..."

**XxXxXxXx **

Soon it was morning, 9:00 to be exact. Chad was knocked out, but the dim light that shown through his window landed straight on his face. So he just decided that it was time to stop being lazy and wake up.

When Chad was done washing his face, he looked at himself nervously through the mirror. He kept changing his hair style and making weird faces at himself. Until he just decided to go back to the old hairstyle. After all, everyone always says that if you be yourself, your true love is sure to come. So Chad just smiled at himself and walked out.

They day dragged on for Chad. He couldn't find Nemu anywhere! And that to him was like a kick in the stomach. He was sure it was going to be easy, because yesterday she was everywhere and now that he wants her to be around, she's no where to be found (don't you hate it when that happens lol)! The sun set was clear in sight, and that's when Chad decided it was time to give up. After all, she seriously _was _no where to be found. So he decided to go to the 'McDonalds' of Rukangi.

When he was half way there he heard some whispering in an ally. Now Chad was never the nosy type, but hey the guy was curious. So he came a little closer so he could make out the what was being said. "I have to, it's better this way." A feminine voice said. Hmmm, it's weird. Chad felt he knew the voice from somewhere, but where? He stopped thinking long enough so that he could understand that the person, or people had spotted him. Chad panicked not knowing what to do, so he did the first thing that came to his mind.

"Chad? W-what are you doing?" Rukia asked, coming out of the ally. Chad could almost die at the moment. It was Rukia, RUKIA! And he couldn't recognize the voice...how sad. I kept wondering what she was talking about, and to whom. And why she was in a dark ally for that matter. Soon all of his questions in his head were pulled down to his mouth, by accident.

"What were you talking about?" Chad asked coolly. "Excuse me?" The purple haired Kuchiki asked, as her eyebrow arched in question. "I mean in that ally." Chad continued. "Y-you heard!" Rukia asked shocked and some what disappointed. "Yes, so who were you talking to?" He asked politely, while looking at the ground. "Well...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

He had thought about it for the longest time now...but should he do it. Should he take his life and be with the one he loved? Was it worth it? Was she worth it?

"Gah! Of course she's worth it! What am I thinking!" The Quincy shouted to the sky. "She would have done the same for me..." He muttered, looking at his bow and arrow. "I have to do this..." He thought out loud with his teeth clenched. He slowly closed his eyes, put the arrow to his temple...and...

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Author's note: Dun Dun DUUUNNN! Lol oh no what's going to happen, who was Rukia saying "I have to, it's better this way." to? Will Chad ever find Nemu and tell her how he feels, will Uryu really kill himself? It's my story I should know haha! Well here's a song on Uryu's behalf (if you don't want to read it just go straight to reviewing please) Russian Roulette by Rihanna- Take a breath, take it deep "Calm yourself," he says to me. If you play, you play for keeps. Take the gun (or bow and arrow) and count to three. I'm sweating now, moving slow. No time to think, my turn to go. And you can see my heart beating. You can see it through my chest. Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving. I know that I must pass this test, so just pull the trigger. Say a prayer, to yourself. He says "Close your eyes, sometimes it helps." And then I get a scary thought. That he's here means he's never lost. And you can see my heart beating, you can see it through my chest. Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving. I know that I must pass this test, so just pull the trigger. As my life flashes before my eyes. I'm wondering will I see another sunrise? So many won't get a chance to say goodbye. But it's to late to think of the value of my life. And you can see my heart beating. You can see it through my chest. Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving, no. I know that I must pass this test. You can see my heart beating. Oh, you can see it through my chest. I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving, no. Know that I must pass this test. So just pull the trigger. :) **


End file.
